1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a root cutter. More specifically, the invention relates to a root cutter which is adaptable to cut the roots of small trees or bushes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Root cutters, or weeding tools, or cultivating tools are known in the prior art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,644, Ambrose, Sep. 28, 1971, 2,873,809, Loomis, Feb. 17, 1959 and 4,895,211, Harris, Jan. 23, 1990.
The Ambrose patent teaches an arrangement useful for cutting grass or small weeds. It includes a blade 16 having a V-shaped notch 18.
The cultivating tool of Loomis includes a blade 120 having a serrated edge 122. The root plow of Harris also includes a blade 12 having a V-shaped notch 14.
The Loomis patent is also useful for cultivating grass or small weeds. The plow of Harris is a large and expensive device.